This invention is directed to a hollow table leg assembly which functions both as a support and a raceway to carry wires, both power and communication wires, to electrical fixtures and communication instruments on the tabletop through a hole in the tabletop and to the undersurface of the tabletop.
An object of this invention is to provide power and communication wires to fixtures and instruments on the tabletop while eliminating unsightly wires hanging over one side or the other of a table.
Another object of this invention is a hollow table leg assembly that can be used as the sole support of a table or as one of multiple supports of a table.
Another object of this invention is a hollow table leg assembly that can be easily assembled and disassembled.
Another object of this invention is a hollow table leg assembly for carrying power and communication wires that has wide passages so that wires can easily be inserted and removed while the leg is in place, supporting the table.
Other objects of the invention may be found in the following specification, claims and drawings.